


In His Place

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2008-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	In His Place

**Title:** In His Place  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Bugger  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/innuendo  
 **A/N:** Apparently our mod likes this prompt. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

In His Place

~   
“This is like walking into the Wizengamot,” Scorpius muttered.

Rose sighed. “They’re my parents.”

“As long as they don’t make you change your mind,” he said.

“As if.” Squeezing his hand, she pulled him inside.

“Malfoy,” Ron growled, eyes assessing and sharp.

Harry sighed. “Ignore my husband. Welcome, Scorpius. Rose says you’ve something to ask us?”

With a friendly face to focus on, Scorpius did fine. “Bugger me, that went well,” he said later, snuggling with Rose on the porch.

Rose grinned mischievously. “Later,” she promised.

From the window, Ron smiled. At least his baby had Malfoy in his place.

~


End file.
